Off the Record II
by Cookies and Muffins
Summary: In which a team of paparazzi prompts the cast of Gakuen Alice to reveal their innermost feelings. Kind of. Featuring Narumi and Natsume. Oh boy.
1. Chapter 1

**001.**

* * *

"I have no idea what I'm doing here."

Natsume Hyuuga's irate response to 'good morning'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	2. Chapter 2

**002.**

* * *

"Good morning. Today is a lovely day, isn't it?"

Narumi's cheerful reply to 'good morning'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	3. Chapter 3

**003.**

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here with this weirdo?"

Natsume on the hosts' 'let's get this show started' quip.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	4. Chapter 4

**004.**

* * *

"I don't recall ever agreeing to this."

Natsume, still ranting.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	5. Chapter 5

**005.**

* * *

"Now, now, Natsume."

Narumi's response to Natsume's bad humor.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	6. Chapter 6

**006.**

* * *

"I think this is a very good way for us to bond."

Narumi still continuing to pacify Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	7. Chapter 7

**007.**

* * *

****"I've no intention of 'bonding' with a creep like you."

Natsume regarding Narumi's claims of wanting to 'bond'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	8. Chapter 8

**008.**

* * *

****"Creep?"

Narumi lifting an eyebrow at Natsume's name for him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	9. Chapter 9

**009.**

* * *

****"Creep."

Natsume confirms his 'word of endearment' for Narumi.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	10. Chapter 10

**010.**

* * *

****"It's sad when the child you raised turns out like this."

Narumi on Natsume's bad manners.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	11. Chapter 11

**011.**

* * *

"That freak didn't raise me."

Natsume on Narumi's claim that the latter raised him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	12. Chapter 12

**012.**

* * *

"Of course I did! I've been here since your first day in the Academy!"

Narumi on Natsume's denial that he raised the flame caster.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	13. Chapter 13

**013.**

* * *

"That doesn't even count."

Natsume on Narumi's claim that the latter has been there for him since his first day in the Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	14. Chapter 14

**014.**

* * *

"Natsume was so cute when he arrived in the Academy."

Narumi recalling Natsume's arrival in Alice Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	15. Chapter 15

**015.**

* * *

"Don't call me cute!"

Natsume on Narumi calling him cute.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	16. Chapter 16

**016.**

* * *

"His seven-year-old self was cute. His ten-year-old self… nah."

Narumi on Natsume's varying level of cuteness over time.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	17. Chapter 17

**017.**

* * *

"Just stop."

Natsume on Narumi's push to describe him cute.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	18. Chapter 18

**018.**

* * *

"To be fair, Natsume was pretty scary even then, despite his cuteness."

Narumi on Natsume's scary aura, despite his cuteness.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	19. Chapter 19

**019.**

* * *

"How is that even possible?"

Natsume on Narumi's previous claim about his scary aura and cuteness – at the same time.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	20. Chapter 20

**020.**

* * *

"I don't know how he did it either."

Narumi on being asked how a child could be cute and scary at the same time.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	21. Chapter 21

**021.**

* * *

"You don't honestly believe him, do you?"

Natsume to the producers.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	22. Chapter 22

**022.**

* * *

"Why won't they believe me? I'm a very reliable source."

Narumi's response to Natsume's rhetoric.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	23. Chapter 23

**023.**

* * *

"Someone who's dressed up like _that _ is obviously not a reliable source."

Natsume in response to Narumi's claim about being reliable (and his sense of fashion).

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	24. Chapter 24

**024.**

* * *

"I don't see what's wrong with what I'm wearing."

Narumi on his clothes.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	25. Chapter 25

**025.**

* * *

"_Everything _ is."

Natsume on what Narumi is wearing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	26. Chapter 26

**026.**

* * *

"It's… it's okay."

The production staff on what Narumi is wearing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	27. Chapter 27

**027.**

* * *

"Anyway, Natsume looked absolutely precious when he arrived in the Academy."

Narumi recalling Natsume's arrival in the school.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	28. Chapter 28

**028.**

* * *

"Stop using stupid words to describe me!"

Natsume furious at Narumi for describing him using cute words.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	29. Chapter 29

**029.**

* * *

"It can't be helped that sometimes you and your son have arguments of sorts."

Narumi completely ignoring Natsume's anger.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	30. Chapter 30

**030.**

* * *

"What the f – "

Natsume on Narumi calling him 'son'. The rest is censored lest the show gets banned for use of foul language.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	31. Chapter 31

**031.**

* * *

"In another lifetime, maybe I'd get to be Natsume's biological father."

Narumi on Natsume as his son.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	32. Chapter 32

**032.**

* * *

"OH GOD."

Natsume on Narumi's remark about being the former's biological father.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	33. Chapter 33

**033.**

* * *

"Aw, look at him, he's blushing."

Narumi on Natsume's 'blushing'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	34. Chapter 34

**034.**

* * *

"I think he's mad."

The producer on Natsume's 'blushing'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	35. Chapter 35

**035.**

* * *

"I'm _not _ blushing!"

Natsume on his blushing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	36. Chapter 36

**036.**

* * *

"I WILL SET YOUR ASS ON FIRE."

Natsume when Narumi starts to speak again.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	37. Chapter 37

**037.**

* * *

"Out of the goodness of my heart, I'll shut up."

Narumi on Natsume's remark about setting his ass on fire.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	38. Chapter 38

**038.**

* * *

"Let's talk about something else."

Natsume to the producer when Narumi finally shuts up.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	39. Chapter 39

**039.**

* * *

"Let's talk about relationships, then!"

Narumi volunteering a topic and completely ignoring Natsume's death glare.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	40. Chapter 40

**040.**

* * *

"When I look at Natsume I can only think, 'Ah, young love.'"

Narumi on Natsume's love life.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	41. Chapter 41

**041.**

* * *

"I don't think he likes Sumire, actually."

Narumi on whether he thinks Natsume likes Sumire.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	42. Chapter 42

**042.**

* * *

"I don't think Natsume will be into someone who looks at him like a fangirl does."

Narumi analyzing why Natsume x Sumire won't work.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	43. Chapter 43

**043.**

* * *

"Don't talk like you know me all that well."

Natsume to Narumi about the latter's analysis of the Black Cat.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	44. Chapter 44

**044.**

* * *

"Anyway, Sumire already has Koko."

Narumi on Sumire and Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	45. Chapter 45

**045.**

* * *

"Sumire and Koko look amazing together, in my opinion."

Narumi on Sumire and Koko as a pair.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	46. Chapter 46

**046.**

* * *

"I think Sumire tops that relationship."

Narumi on Sumire and Koko's relationship.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	47. Chapter 47

**047.**

* * *

"Of course, it should be noted that Koko is only letting her."

Narumi on Sumire and Koko's dynamics in their relationship.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	48. Chapter 48

**048.**

* * *

"Koko is too nice."

Narumi on Sumire and Koko's relationship.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	49. Chapter 49

**049.**

* * *

"He lets Sumire boss him around, yes."

Narumi on Sumire and Koko's relationship.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	50. Chapter 50

**050.**

* * *

"Sumire bosses him around because she can. And also, that's just her personality."

Narumi on Sumire bossing Koko around.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	51. Chapter 51

**051.**

* * *

"It would actually be a little weird if she didn't boss him around."

Narumi on Sumire bossing Koko around.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	52. Chapter 52

**052.**

* * *

"I think the fact that they were friends first helps their relationship a lot."

Narumi on Koko and Sumire's friendship and romantic relationship.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	53. Chapter 53

**053.**

* * *

"Koko is used to Sumire being bossy, for one."

Narumi on Koko and Sumire's relationship.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	54. Chapter 54

**054.**

* * *

"And Sumire is used to Koko being lost and confused most of the time."

Narumi on Koko and Sumire's relationship dynamics.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	55. Chapter 55

**055.**

* * *

"I don't know if it was just me, but there was already a spark when they first met."

Narumi on Koko and Sumire's first meeting.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	56. Chapter 56

**056.**

* * *

"It was just you."

Natsume on Narumi's 'sparks story'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	57. Chapter 57

**057.**

* * *

"Sumire screamed at Koko for not talking to her."

Narumi recalling Koko and Sumire's first meeting.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	58. Chapter 58

**058.**

* * *

"I remember they were partners in class and couldn't proceed because Koko was not being cooperative."

Narumi on Koko and Sumire's first conversation in class.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	59. Chapter 59

**059.**

* * *

"Koko was always expressionless then, yes."

Narumi on Koko as a child.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	60. Chapter 60

**060.**

* * *

"After Sumire screamed at him, he got angry and wore more expressions afterwards."

Narumi and Koko's first expressions as a child.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	61. Chapter 61

**061.**

* * *

"It was adorable watching them two together."

Narumi on how fun it was to watch over his students.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	62. Chapter 62

**062.**

* * *

"Sumire has always been tough, but I think we can all agree Koko has a special place in her heart."

Narumi on Sumire's stubbornness.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	63. Chapter 63

**063.**

* * *

"I think the fact that Koko is still alive speaks volumes?"

Narumi joking about Koko and Sumire's relationship.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	64. Chapter 64

**064.**

* * *

"They're not even in a relationship yet."

Natsume snapping at Narumi for his analyses.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	65. Chapter 65

**065.**

* * *

"…eh?"

Narumi in response to Natsume's remark.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	66. Chapter 66

**066.**

* * *

"You mean you didn't know?"

Natsume to Narumi, almost surprised by his teacher's cluelessness.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	67. Chapter 67

**067.**

* * *

"But I thought…"

Narumi looking and sounding absolutely clueless about Sumire and Koko's nonrelationship.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	68. Chapter 68

**068.**

* * *

"There's a saying that goes 'look before you leap'".

Natsume to Narumi for the latter's quick judgment.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	69. Chapter 69

**069.**

* * *

"I'm not sure what you mean."

Narumi not understanding why Natsume would suddenly quote 'look before you leap'."

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	70. Chapter 70

**070.**

* * *

"Shut up about things you don't know!"

Natsume to Narumi about the things that the latter don't know.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	71. Chapter 71

**071.**

* * *

"You could have just said that in the first place. Quoting a stupid cliché doesn't make you look or sound intelligent."

Narumi to Natsume about quoting clichés.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	72. Chapter 72

**072.**

* * *

"I don't have to quote anybody to look or sound intelligent."

Natsume on quoting people to look or sound intelligent.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	73. Chapter 73

**073.**

* * *

"But you just did."

Narumi to Natsume about quoting others to look or sound intelligent.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	74. Chapter 74

**074.**

* * *

"Why did I ever get paired up with you to do this interview."

Natsume on having to do the interview with Narumi.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	75. Chapter 75

**075.**

* * *

"The powers that be decided it should be so."

Narumi's response to Natsume's rhetoric about being paired up to do the interview.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	76. Chapter 76

**076.**

* * *

"The powers that be must be crazy."

Natsume on Narumi's remark about the powers that be deciding their fate.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	77. Chapter 77

**077.**

* * *

"I don't mind if you want me to talk more about Natsume and his childhood."

Narumi on talking about Natsume's childhood.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	78. Chapter 78

**078.**

* * *

"You don't actually believe anything that he's been saying, do you?"

Natsume on Narumi's account of the former's childhood.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	79. Chapter 79

**079.**

* * *

"Even if they didn't, they don't have any choice."

Narumi on people believing his account of Natsume's childhood.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	80. Chapter 80

**080.**

* * *

"Natsume was something like seven when he arrived in the Academy."

Narumi on Natsume's arrival in the Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	81. Chapter 81

**081.**

* * *

"He would have been sent off to the orphanage if the Academy hadn't stepped in to get him."

Narumi on Natsume's childhood.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	82. Chapter 82

**082.**

* * *

"There was a fire in his village, and he was the only survivor."

Narumi on the fire in Natsume's village.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	83. Chapter 83

**083.**

* * *

"Stop talking about those things."

Natsume on Narumi's account of the fire in the young man's village.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	84. Chapter 84

**084.**

* * *

"It's okay, Natsume. We all know you had to endure that, and I think you're a survivor for being able to."

Narumi on Natsume's order to stop talking about his past.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	85. Chapter 85

**085.**

* * *

"Shut up."

Natsume at Narumi for calling him a survivor. The boy looks clearly embarrassed.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	86. Chapter 86

**086.**

* * *

"Look at you! You've grown up into such a dashing young man!"

Narumi trying to cheer up Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	87. Chapter 87

**087.**

* * *

"You're welcome, of course!"

Narumi following his remark about Natsume being a dashing young man.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	88. Chapter 88

**088.**

* * *

"What the – "

Natsume's response to Narumi's 'you're welcome' remark.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	89. Chapter 89

**089.**

* * *

"Of course Natsume owes me."

Narumi on whether Natsume owes him anything.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	90. Chapter 90

**090.**

* * *

"He never would have grown up this amazing if it wasn't for me."

Narumi on Natsume growing up and why the young man owes him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	91. Chapter 91

**091.**

* * *

"You have no part in my growing up!"

Natsume on Narumi's claims that the latter contributed a lot to his childhood.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	92. Chapter 92

**092.**

* * *

"I've been your teacher the entire time."

Narumi about his part in Natsume's growing up.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	93. Chapter 93

**093.**

* * *

"So?"

Natsume about Narumi being his teacher for most of his life.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	94. Chapter 94

**094.**

* * *

"So. I've always been there for you."

Narumi to Natsume about being always there for the latter.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	95. Chapter 95

**095.**

* * *

"It wasn't as if you did anything for me."

Natsume to Narumi about the latter not doing anything for him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	96. Chapter 96

**096.**

* * *

"That's what you think."

Narumi on Natsume's claim that his teacher didn't do anything for him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	97. Chapter 97

**097.**

* * *

"Why don't we talk about Natsume's love interest?"

Narumi on Natsume's insistence to elaborate on what his teacher did for him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	98. Chapter 98

**098.**

* * *

"I'm still asking him a question!"

Natsume to Narumi's smooth way of shifting topics.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	99. Chapter 99

**099.**

* * *

"Yes, I know a few things about Natsume's love life."

Narumi claiming expertise on the topic of Natsume's love life.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	100. Chapter 100

**100.**

* * *

"That's a lie!"

Natsume on Narumi's claimed knowledge about his love life.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	101. Chapter 101

**101.**

* * *

"I'm pretty sure it's not Mikan."

Narumi on whether Natsume's love interest is Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	102. Chapter 102

**102.**

* * *

"He just doesn't look at her the way a person should look at the person he likes."

Narumi on how he figured out it's not Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	103. Chapter 103

**103.**

* * *

"You sound like you know a lot about these things."

Natsume grumbling about the 'nonsense' that his teacher is saying.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	104. Chapter 104

**104.**

* * *

"I am already twenty-seven. Of course I know a lot about these things."

Narumi on his age and his knowledge about 'love matters'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	105. Chapter 105

**105.**

* * *

"Ah, thank you. I try not to let problems and Natsume Hyuuga get to me."

Narumi on the comment that he doesn't look his age.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	106. Chapter 106

**106.**

* * *

"Leave me out of it when you talk about yourself, cheezus."

Natsume on Narumi talking about himself _and _ his student.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	107. Chapter 107

**107.**

* * *

"I try to smile and be cheerful all the time."

Narumi on how he stays young-looking.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	108. Chapter 108

**108.**

* * *

"I have my own share of angst and depressing stories, but I try not to dwell on them."

Narumi and if he has his own sad story to tell.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	109. Chapter 109

**109.**

* * *

"Hard to imagine there was ever angst in his life."

Natsume on the angst in Narumi's life.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	110. Chapter 110

**110.**

* * *

"It's okay. He can angst all he wants."

Narumi on Natsume angst-ing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	111. Chapter 111

**111.**

* * *

"I'm _not _ angst-ing."

Natsume on Narumi's claim that he angsts.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	112. Chapter 112

**112.**

* * *

"Angst isn't even a verb."

Natsume on the word angst as a verb.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	113. Chapter 113

**113.**

* * *

"If I remember right, I'm the teacher here."

Narumi on Natsume's remark about angst and verb.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	114. Chapter 114

**114.**

* * *

"He's ten. He has an excuse."

Narumi on Natsume's excuse for angst-ing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	115. Chapter 115

**115.**

* * *

"I don't approve of it entirely. He's ten. He should be enjoying life."

Narumi on whether he approves of Natsume's angst-ing or not.

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**

1. "I don't approve of it entirely. He's ten. He should be enjoying life."

Narumi on whether he approves of Natsume's angst-ing or not.


	116. Chapter 116

**116.**

* * *

"Right, let's get back to Natsume's love life. I think him and Mikan are friends, at most."

Narumi on Mikan and Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	117. Chapter 117

**117.**

* * *

"We're not friends."

Natsume about Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	118. Chapter 118

**118.**

* * *

"Ohhh. Right, I remember Natsume has many existing reasons to not like Mikan."

Narumi on Natsume and Mikan not being friends.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	119. Chapter 119

**119.**

* * *

"Personal reasons."

Narumi on being asked to name a few reasons Natsume may have to hate Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	120. Chapter 120

**120.**

* * *

"She pisses him off, for one."

Narumi on why Natsume hates Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	121. Chapter 121

**121.**

* * *

"For reasons that most people won't even be able to think about."

Narumi on the reason Natsume is pissed off with Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	122. Chapter 122

**122.**

* * *

"Don't talk like you know what's going on!"

Natsume on Narumi's manner of talking as if he knows what's happening.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	123. Chapter 123

**123.**

* * *

"Oh, but I _do_ know what's going on."

Narumi on Natsume's remark that his teacher doesn't know what's going on.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	124. Chapter 124

**124.**

* * *

"No he doesn't."

Natsume on whether Narumi knows what's going on.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	125. Chapter 125

**125.**

* * *

"It's none of your business."

Natsume upon being asked to elaborate on what's going on in the first place.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	126. Chapter 126

**126.**

* * *

"Natsume is still going through a phase. Don't expect him to breathe a word about what's happening."

Narumi on Natsume's evasion of the topic that is his love life.

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**

1. "Natsume is still going through a phase. Don't expect him to breathe a word about what's happening."

Narumi on Natsume's evasion of the topic that is his love life.


	127. Chapter 127

**127.**

* * *

"Nope, it's not Hotaru Imai either."

Narumi on whether Natsume's love interest is Hotaru Imai.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	128. Chapter 128

**128.**

* * *

"A long time ago, I admit I considered them together too."

Narumi on Hotaru and Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	129. Chapter 129

**129.**

* * *

"They would have been interesting. Hotaru would have been Natsume's match."

Narumi on Hotaru as Natsume's match.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	130. Chapter 130

**130.**

* * *

"Can you imagine it? It would be World War III if they ever got into a fight!"

Narumi on how it would be if Natsume and Hotaru got together and fought.

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**

1. "Can you imagine it? It would be World War III if they ever got into a fight!"

Narumi on how it would be if Natsume and Hotaru got together and fought.


	131. Chapter 131

**131.**

* * *

"Sadly, I can assure you they're not going to get together."

Narumi on Natsume and Hotaru getting together.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	132. Chapter 132

**132.**

* * *

"Definitely not in this lifetime haha."

Narumi on the staff's insistence that Natsume and Hotaru might get together.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	133. Chapter 133

**133.**

* * *

"Hotaru is too busy making a name for herself."

Narumi on Hotaru as Natsume's prospective girlfriend.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	134. Chapter 134

**134.**

* * *

"Natsume's too darn stubborn to try and charm someone as stubborn as him."

Narumi on Natsume charming Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	135. Chapter 135

**135.**

* * *

"Also, I highly doubt Hotaru Imai will be charmed."

Narumi on Hotaru's reaction to Natsume's charms.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	136. Chapter 136

**136.**

* * *

"People might willingly fall at Natsume's feet, but not Hotaru."

Narumi on Natsume's charm and Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	137. Chapter 137

**137.**

* * *

"Someone please shut him up."

Natsume on Narumi in general.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	138. Chapter 138

**138.**

* * *

"I'm not interested in her."

Natsume on Hotaru in general.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	139. Chapter 139

**139.**

* * *

"No."

Natsume upon being asked to say anything about his love life in general.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	140. Chapter 140

**140.**

* * *

"See this is why there are so many rumors about you, Natsume."

Narumi on Natsume and the rumors about the Black Cat.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	141. Chapter 141

**141.**

* * *

"I thought it was you who started those rumors."

Natsume accusing Narumi as the person behind the rumors about him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	142. Chapter 142

**142.**

* * *

"Not all of them."

Narumi's pointed reply to Natsume's accusation that he started the rumors about him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	143. Chapter 143

**143.**

* * *

"What the – "

Natsume on Narumi's barefaced admittance of the accusation about the rumors.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	144. Chapter 144

**144.**

* * *

"Oh, I thought you knew for sure."

Narumi on Natsume's cluelessness about the rumors.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	145. Chapter 145

**145.**

* * *

"I should have known you wouldn't be above such stupid tricks."

Natsume on Narumi as a person.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	146. Chapter 146

**146.**

* * *

"He [Narumi] is a lowlife."

Natsume on Narumi.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	147. Chapter 147

**147.**

* * *

"Yes, I went there."

Natsume's response to Narumi's sharp look.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	148. Chapter 148

**148.**

* * *

"Why don't you just tell them about the person who caught your fancy, huh?"

Narumi ordering Natsume to discuss his love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	149. Chapter 149

**149.**

* * *

"I don't want to."

Natsume on Narumi's prompting for the young man to discuss his love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	150. Chapter 150

**150.**

* * *

"Also, it's none of your business."

Natsume to the production staff, regarding his love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	151. Chapter 151

**151.**

* * *

"Well then I'll tell them all about the person myself!"

Narumi happily chirping about Natsume's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	152. Chapter 152

**152.**

* * *

"GET. OUT."

Natsume throwing Narumi a death glare upon the teacher's threat.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	153. Chapter 153

**153.**

* * *

"Let's just say that the person Natsume's interested in is the last person in anyone's mind at this point."

Narumi on Natsume's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	154. Chapter 154

**154.**

* * *

"Why don't you shut the f – "

Natsume on Narumi's happy story about the person who caught the Black Cat's fancy. This has been censored for the explicit language used.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	155. Chapter 155

**155.**

* * *

"I think that person is his complement, but at the same time his own contradiction."

Narumi on Natsume's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	156. Chapter 156

**156.**

* * *

"Natsume is stubborn – but if you can imagine someone more stubborn than he is, then yes, it would be _that person_."

Narumi on 'that person's' stubbornness.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	157. Chapter 157

**157.**

* * *

"Ah, not the Hotaru Imai kind of stubborn."

Narumi on 'that person's' stubbornness and comparing it to Hotaru's.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	158. Chapter 158

**158.**

* * *

"A different kind of stubborn that matches Natsume, is all I can think about."

Narumi describing 'that person'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	159. Chapter 159

**159.**

* * *

"That person teases Natsume a lot."

Narumi on Natsume being teased by his love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	160. Chapter 160

**160.**

* * *

"At first I thought they hated each other's guts. But I guess that was just them trying to deny their feelings and all."

Narumi on Natsume's and that person's mutual hate for each other.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	161. Chapter 161

**161.**

* * *

"There are no feelings!"

Natsume denying his feelings.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	162. Chapter 162

**162.**

* * *

"Don't talk about things you don't know about!"

Natsume on Narumi's ceaseless talking about his love life.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	163. Chapter 163

**163.**

* * *

"Oh, shush. I know all about these things."

Narumi's insistence that he knows all about Natsume's love life.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	164. Chapter 164

**164.**

* * *

"I don't even know who you're talking about."

Natsume denying he knows the person Narumi is describing in his statements.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	165. Chapter 165

**165.**

* * *

"Oh. Then shall I give out the name?"

Narumi's response to Natsume's quip about not knowing who his teacher is talking about.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	166. Chapter 166

**166.**

* * *

"SHUT UP."

Natsume's response to Narumi's challenge of dropping the name of his student's love interest for everyone to know.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	167. Chapter 167

**167.**

* * *

"Aha, see. I know the person Natsume is interested in."

Narumi confirming what he has been saying all along.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	168. Chapter 168

**168.**

* * *

"He will be dead once this interview is over."

Natsume about Narumi once this interview is done.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	169. Chapter 169

**169.**

* * *

"Then let me tell people more about your interest before I die!"

Narumi happily dismissing Natsume's threat.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	170. Chapter 170

**170.**

* * *

"Even the threat of death just flies over the head of this moron."

Natsume on Narumi and death threats.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	171. Chapter 171

**171.**

* * *

"The person Natsume likes is a bit of an idiot."

Narumi on the person Natsume likes.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**

1. "The person Natsume likes is a bit of an idiot."

Narumi on the person Natsume likes.


	172. Chapter 172

**172.**

* * *

"I know, right! What a contradiction! Then again, Natsume is the biggest idiot sometimes, too."

Narumi on Natsume's love interest and the Black Cat's idiocy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	173. Chapter 173

**173.**

* * *

"Take that back!"

Natsume indignant for being called an idiot by his teacher. We kinda understand him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	174. Chapter 174

**174.**

* * *

"I think they fight all the time."

Narumi on whether Natsume and his love interest fight all the time.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	175. Chapter 175

**175.**

* * *

"Natsume never wins."

Narumi on the arguments between Natsume and his love interest

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	176. Chapter 176

**176.**

* * *

"I just let the person win!"

Natsume indignantly denying Narumi's claim that he never wins an argument with 'that person'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	177. Chapter 177

**177.**

* * *

"Natsume is so cute when he's defending his male ego."

Narumi on Natsume and his ego.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	178. Chapter 178

**178.**

* * *

"Natsume likes that person very much."

Narumi on how he thinks Natsume feels about 'that person'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	179. Chapter 179

**179.**

* * *

"I don't! I hate that person!"

Natsume on how he feels about 'that person'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	180. Chapter 180

**180.**

* * *

"As for that person, well… that person likes Natsume very much, too."

Narumi about that person's feelings toward Natsume, giving a wistful sigh as he looks at his student.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	181. Chapter 181

**181.**

* * *

"…"

Natsume on Narumi's revelation about what he feels toward the younger man.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	182. Chapter 182

**182.**

* * *

"…you don't know that for sure."

Natsume on Narumi's little revelation. He looks visibly distressed.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	183. Chapter 183

**183.**

* * *

"You can doubt many things that I say, but not that one."

Narumi on Natsume's doubt of what he has said about that person's feelings toward the young

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	184. Chapter 184

**184.**

* * *

"Can we talk about something else?"

Natsume on the awkwardness of the conversation.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	185. Chapter 185

**185.**

* * *

"I don't know, this weirdo's life?"

Natsume on what topic they should shift to.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	186. Chapter 186

**186.**

* * *

"There's nothing interesting about my life."

Narumi on his life.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	187. Chapter 187

**187.**

* * *

"I think yours is really more interesting, Natsume. It's the reason I always try to be updated on it."

Narumi on Natsume's interesting life.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	188. Chapter 188

**188.**

* * *

"Don't you have better things to do than updating yourself on my life?"

Natsume on the better things in life that Narumi should be doing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	189. Chapter 189

**189.**

* * *

"Like what?"

Narumi asking Natsume about the better things he should be doing with his life.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	190. Chapter 190

**190.**

* * *

"I don't know, actually teaching in class?"

Natsume naming one thing Narumi should be doing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	191. Chapter 191

**191.**

* * *

"That's tedious."

Narumi on teaching class.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	192. Chapter 192

**192.**

* * *

"You're an educator!"

Natsume on Narumi as an educator.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	193. Chapter 193

**193.**

* * *

"And your point is…?"

Narumi on Natsume's remark about him being an educator.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	194. Chapter 194

**194.**

* * *

"You should be educating kids!"

Natsume on Narumi as an educator.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	195. Chapter 195

**195.**

* * *

"Are you telling me I'm not?"

Narumi seemingly confused by Natsume's remark about him educating kids.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	196. Chapter 196

**196.**

* * *

"You're _polluting _ their minds, for one."

Natsume on what Narumi is actually doing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	197. Chapter 197

**197.**

* * *

"Whoa, hold it right there. I'm not polluting anyone's mind."

Narumi indignantly denying that he's polluting his student's minds.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	198. Chapter 198

**198.**

* * *

"You totally are."

Natsume insisting that his teacher _is _ polluting the minds of his students.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	199. Chapter 199

**199.**

* * *

"I bet you won't even be able to name one time."

Narumi challenging Natsume to name one particular time he polluted the mind of his students.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	200. Chapter 200

**200.**

* * *

"Your existence is pollution enough."

Natsume on Narumi's existence.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	201. Chapter 201

**201.**

* * *

"If I remember right, you're the one who pulls people's underwear."

Narumi on Natsume as an underwear puller.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	202. Chapter 202

**202.**

* * *

"What did you say?"

Natsume indignant over Narumi's accusation that he's an underwear puller.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	203. Chapter 203

**203.**

* * *

"Well, remember Mikan's undearwear?"

Narumi refreshing Natsume's mind about underwear situations.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	204. Chapter 204

**204.**

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Natsume denying Narumi's accusations about the underwear situation.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	205. Chapter 205

**205.**

* * *

"Wow, selective memory, huh?"

Narumi on Natsume's denial.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	206. Chapter 206

**206.**

* * *

"I don't pull people's underwear."

Natsume denying he pulls anyone's underwear.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	207. Chapter 207

**207.**

* * *

"So you mean Mikan's underwear randomly falls off?"

Narumi on Mikan's underwear.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	208. Chapter 208

**208.**

* * *

"And it only happens everytime you're around?"

Narumi on Mikan's underwear falling off everytime Natsume is around.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	209. Chapter 209

**209.**

* * *

"It's not my fault if she wears loose underwear."

Natsume on Mikan's loose underwear.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	210. Chapter 210

**210.**

* * *

"I don't wear loose underwear!"

Mikan on Natsume's comment, from the audience.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	211. Chapter 211

**211.**

* * *

"I don't wear loose underwear!"

Mikan on Natsume's comment, from the audience.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	212. Chapter 212

**212.**

* * *

"It's true!"

Mikan on not wearing loose underwear.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	213. Chapter 213

**213.**

* * *

"You're just being a bully now, Natsume."

Narumi on Natsume and on how the student bullies Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	214. Chapter 214

**214.**

* * *

"She needs to admit she wears loose underwear and not blame me for it."

Natsume on Mikan and loose underwear.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	215. Chapter 215

**215.**

* * *

"Can you just talk about another topic!"

Mikan from the audience, on the subject of her loose underwear.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	216. Chapter 216

**216.**

* * *

"Nope."

Narumi and Natsume in response to Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	217. Chapter 217

**217.**

* * *

"This one is rated G! You guys!"

The production staff to Natsume and Narumi.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	218. Chapter 218

**218.**

* * *

"Give us a new topic to talk about, then."

Narumi and Natsume about the interview being rated G.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	219. Chapter 219

**219.**

* * *

"Natsume's hotness?"

The producer, suggesting a new topic.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	220. Chapter 220

**220.**

* * *

"Now that is a good topic."

Natsume on the new topic.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	221. Chapter 221

**221.**

* * *

"Oh boy."

Narumi on the new topic.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	222. Chapter 222

**222.**

* * *

"I think it's something that goes without saying."

Natsume on his hotness.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	223. Chapter 223

**223.**

* * *

"I would have to agree, sadly."

Narumi on Natsume's hotness and how it goes without saying.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	224. Chapter 224

**224.**

* * *

"They're seriously not having this conversation, are they?"

Koko from the audience, regarding the topic.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	225. Chapter 225

**225.**

* * *

"I think they totally are. Natsume seems to be enjoying this, I think?"

Kitsuneme from the audience, on the current topic.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	226. Chapter 226

**226.**

* * *

"Idiots."

Hotaru on Natsume and Narumi.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	227. Chapter 227

**227.**

* * *

"I think Natsume makes a good point."

Sumire on Natsume's remark about his hotness.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	228. Chapter 228

**228.**

* * *

"I didn't know Natsume had this in him."

Ruka on his best friend.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	229. Chapter 229

**229.**

* * *

"This narcissism, I mean."

Ruka on Natsume and the latter's apparent narcissism.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	230. Chapter 230

**230.**

* * *

"I think it's more of courage."

Hotaru calling Natsume's narcissism courage.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	231. Chapter 231

**231.**

* * *

"That, or stupidity."

Hotaru calling Natsume's narcissism stupidity.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	232. Chapter 232

**232.**

* * *

"Maybe it's a mixture of both."

Koko on Natsume's narcissism/stupidity.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	233. Chapter 233

**233.**

* * *

"Everybody falls at his feet, for one."

Narumi on the evidence of Natsume's hotness.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	234. Chapter 234

**234.**

* * *

"Plus, his hotness is almost like, a requirement."

Narumi saying that Natsume's hotness is a requirement.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	235. Chapter 235

**235.**

* * *

"It fits his character as the almost main character of the series."

Narumi on Natsume as the almost main character.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	236. Chapter 236

**236.**

* * *

"It's just inherent."

Natsume on his hotness.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	237. Chapter 237

**237.**

* * *

"And I get accused of being narcissistic. Wow."

Narumi on being accused of being a narcissist.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	238. Chapter 238

**238.**

* * *

"Don't talk as if that isn't true."

Natsume on Narumi as a narcissist.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	239. Chapter 239

**239.**

* * *

"I never denied it. It's just that you're a little worse."

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	240. Chapter 240

**240.**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!"

Tsubasa Andou arriving at the set.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	241. Chapter 241

**241.**

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Natsume displeased to see Tsubasa arrive at the studio.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	242. Chapter 242

**242.**

* * *

"We invited Tsubasa Andou over. To get to know the Dangerous Ability Class better."

The director on why Tsubasa is there.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	243. Chapter 243

**243.**

* * *

"It was my doing."

Narumi on why Tsubasa is there.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	244. Chapter 244

**245.**

* * *

"Aw, come on! It's not as if we're not all friends here!"

Tsubasa to Natsume and Narumi.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	245. Chapter 245

**245.**

* * *

"Aw, come on! It's not as if we're not all friends here!"

Tsubasa to Natsume and Narumi.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	246. Chapter 246

**246.**

* * *

"I'm not friends with idiots like you guys."

Natsume on being friends with Tsubasa and Narumi.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	247. Chapter 247

**247.**

* * *

"Oh sure. Oh sure."

Narumi on Natsume's remark about not being friends with him or Tsubasa.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	248. Chapter 248

**248.**

* * *

"Haha all right, then."

Tsubasa good-naturedly accepting Natsume's remark about not being friends with him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	249. Chapter 249

**249.**

* * *

"Don't sit beside me."

Natsume when Tsubasa sits beside him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	250. Chapter 250

**250.**

* * *

"He has to sit beside you."

The director to Natsume about Tsubasa's seat.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	251. Chapter 251

**251.**

* * *

"He doesn't have to."

Natsume on Tsubasa's seat having to be right next to his.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	252. Chapter 252

**252.**

* * *

"Well let's just say I want to?"

Tsubasa as he takes his place beside Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	253. Chapter 253

**253.**

* * *

"I hate people."

Natsume muttering under his breath as Tsubasa sits beside him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	254. Chapter 254

**254.**

* * *

"Fortunately for you, everybody loves you."  
Tsubasa replying to Natsume's mumbling.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	255. Chapter 255

**255.**

* * *

"Yes, including Tsubasa."

Narumi replying to Tsubasa's remark.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	256. Chapter 256

**256.**

* * *

"You're funny, Narumi-sensei."

Tsubasa laughing at Narumi's comment.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	257. Chapter 257

**257.**

* * *

"Yes, and pretty honest, too."

Narumi on Tsubasa's remark about him being funny.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	258. Chapter 258

**258.**

* * *

"Ah, yes, I've been recently transferred to DA."

Tsubasa confirming his recent transfer to DA.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	259. Chapter 259

**259.**

* * *

"It's fun."

Tsubasa describing his transfer.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	260. Chapter 260

**260.**

* * *

"I get to meet new people, for one."

Tsubasa on his transfer to DA.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	261. Chapter 261

**261.**

* * *

"It's a little intimidating, yes, but I think that's what makes it all the more fun."

Tsubasa on the dangers of DA assignment.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	262. Chapter 262

**262.**

* * *

"I don't have a death wish haha."

Tsubasa upon being asked whether he has some death wish.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	263. Chapter 263

**263.**

* * *

"I don't know. I just think being an alice requires one to do more… incredible things."

Tsubasa on being an alice and how it relates to his transfer to DA

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	264. Chapter 264

**264.**

* * *

"I wanted this. I wanted to be part of the Dangerous Ability class."

Tsubasa on whether he liked to be transferred to DA.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	265. Chapter 265

**265.**

* * *

"If you have an ability that can help other people, why not use it?"

Tsubasa on his alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	266. Chapter 266

**266.**

* * *

"I think that's the only way I can show my gratitude for the gift I've been given."

Tsubasa talking about his alice and how he sees it as a gift.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	267. Chapter 267

**267.**

* * *

"I do know there are some students that don't like their alices. I'm not one of them."

Tsubasa on how other alices dislike being alices.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	268. Chapter 268

**268.**

* * *

"I think it's important to love what you have. It's what makes you the person you are."

Tsubasa talking about loving what you have.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	269. Chapter 269

**269.**

* * *

"I won't deny my alice made me experience a lot of… interesting things. But this was the main reason why I'm here now. I don't think I can hate it."

Tsubasa on his alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	270. Chapter 270

**270.**

* * *

"I'm leaving for a mission after this interview, actually!"

Tsubasa on what missions he's going to be involved in.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


End file.
